Apocalypse: Give Me The World
by Sylea
Summary: [TWIW / GMSS Oneshot] What if something crazy happened during Eliza's Selection: the Apocalypse.


_Disclaimer: I do not own TWIW nor GMSS, they are the work of their author, Abizeau._

_This is an alternate ending, a imaginary transition between the two stories._

* * *

This was the end of the world.

Not only because Eliza had the hardest time ever to choose her One, but also (and mainly) because the world just learned a giant meteorite was coming right down to Earth. The impact would be in less than 2 months, it would destroy all the planet, and there was no way to avoid it. Suddenly, her Selection was the least important thing in the world for everyone, until they found a solution to survive.

King Oliver started to gather all the architects, engineers and scientists of Illéa to create the biggest spaceship ever. It seemed like a crazy idea, but it was the only one they had.

While they were working on it, Eliza needed as much support as possible. She called each of her eliminated Selected to ask for their help, and they all came. Alek, Quinlan, Harrison, Otàvio, Jinhai and Sebastian started planning the food storage ; Henryk, Kwasi, Cian, Latreall, Rama and Raph wanted to create a mini Noah's ark inside the spaceship to save the most important animals (mosquitoes hopefully weren't on the list), and for a reason Eliza ignored they named it "The Centineo Ark" and were very proud of it ; Rance, Xander, CJ, Niko and Jericho were saving as many eBooks as possible, to preserve the Humanity knowledge ; Caspian offered his help to design the spaceship ; and Eliza herself, Tomlin, Hans, Adrien, Millie and Kamran were coordinating everyone and assisting King Oliver. Only Haruhito was staying in his room with Master Adern – after all, he was supposed to be dead – and he was saving his own books on his computer.

A month later, most of the spaceship was ready. It was impressive how everybody worked hard as if their lives were on the line – _wait_, they were. King Oliver, Eliza, as well as all the guys and people who were organizing things, had planned a meeting with the best astronomers of the world, to discuss the matter of where they would go.

— So, after a lot of research, we finally found a planet in a solar system not very far from us which could host us, said Dr Evria, the head of the astronomers.

— Wonderful! exclaimed King Oliver, how long would it take to get there?

— Only 214 years, your Highness, answered Dr Evria.

— Excuse me? King Oliver said, surprised. Do you expect us to live and die on that ship on the road to get there?

— No worries your Highness. We thought of a solution, said Dr Evria calmly. Dr Eccars here is our cryonics specialist. She has worked for years on cryonics and we have a way to make everyone sleep for 214 years without aging.

With these good news, King Oliver was satisfied and everything was running perfectly during the next few weeks.

It was then decided that the Illéan spaceship would be opened to the world, even though some countries were also looking for solutions. The European countries had founded an alliance and built their own spaceship to go to the eponymous Jupiter's moon which was believed to be livable. New Asia was planning to colonize Mars, even though the risk the red planet would be touched too was not zero, but it was the closest planet. All the other countries either went with Illéa, Europe or New Asia.

One week before the impact was departure day. Everyone was ready to leave the planet where they were born. Some of the European Selected had decided to go with the Illéan ship: Raph (it was easier for him since he was not a prince, his family came along - lucky him), Tomlin (he would follow Eliza everywhere), Alek (same), Sebastian, Caspian (Seb's brother and Cas's sister as well, they were now married). Adrien, Latreall, Cian, Hans, Henryk, Xander and CJ would go with the European ship, because it was too hard for them to leave their families, but at least they would be together. Jericho was following Niko to the Illéan spaceship, and Jinhai Haruhito. The non European countries mostly followed Illéa, so Rama, Kwasi, Rance, Harrison and Otàvio were there too, with their families.

After teary goodbyes, those who were coming in the Illéan ship had to go to the cryonic room, for their long sleep of 214 years. Some were not afraid with that, or pretended not to be afraid. For some others, it was another matter.

Haruhito was categorical: he wouldn't go to cryo without Adern. There was no way he would leave his cat with the other animals of the Ark! The other guys with pets had the same concern, even though they weren't being as dramatic as the New Asian Prince. Eliza knew them all so well now, so she asked Dr Eccars to reserve a cryo bed for the royal pets. After all, she also had Pebbles and her little kittens. During the last months, she had grown into a true leader, and now nobody doubted of her capacity to become a wonderful Queen in the future. Everyone went to sleep knowing their lives would never be the same anymore.

_214 years later_

The beeping sound was giving Eliza a headache. Where did that even come from? Oh, right, the cryo sleep. Wait! If she was waking up, did that mean they just arrived? Her eyes were now wide opened.

_1 week later_

The spaceship had arrived safely to the new planet. It was eerily similar to Earth, but they had to build everything from scratch. As a way to point out Illéa was the country which saved everyone there, King Oliver asked the solar system to be named Illéa, and the planet Angeles. Eliza wasn't quite ok with that, but after a vote, it was settled, so she didn't insist. The other planets were named after the scientists who made their travel through space possible, such as Evria and Eccars. Eliza found it funny because the frozen planet inherited the name of the cryonic specialist.

For everyone, the 214 years were like no time had passed. Especially for the remaining Elite guys, who were still hoping to win Eliza's heart. But Eliza already had made her choice. All this apocalypse situation had made her think of her future, and she knew she was just afraid to accept her feelings before. But now, she was ready.

* * *

_And yes, I stop here! ;) I didn't write the name of Eliza's chosen one, so everyone's ship can become true in their own imagination!_

_I hope you liked it, even though I'm not the best writer. I had this idea for a long time, and it was really funny to write it down. I'm really bad at writing dialogs, sorry there is only one!_


End file.
